Don't Hesitate
by Ohno321
Summary: China prepares for Macau and Vietnam's visit- and also for the dispassionate North Korea. As the other Asian countries get reacquainted, old and new scars will surface as the snakes that China considered as "family" strikes.
1. Preparations

China was chatting with North Korea one day, asking how he was and if everything was okay. China asked," So what is Pyongyang and Hamhungs' shoe sizes, I was planning on-"

"You just want to know how tall they are!".

Clamp. Phone line closed.

"That's weird-aru." China called Macau and Vietna to tell them about the incident. "...and when I asked him about his two capitals' shoe sizes so I could buy them shoes as a gift, he said that I just wanted to know their heights".

"Sounds like mental issues to me," Macau replied. "You know that North Korea wasn't always a "people person", according to that "paint-spray-me getting punched incident".

"Lies, he is a liar", replied China as he twirled the phone cord.

"He always use to cause problems between me, you, Russia, and other countries. Wonder how things are going to turn out this year."

Taiwan giggled in the other room.

"Is that Taiwan", Macau exclaimed. "May I speak to her?"

China handed Taiwan the phone and she asked "Hi, Macau. How are you? How is Viet?".

"She's doing good. SHe wants to me to tell you hi. Ready for a new school year?".

"Yup."

"Hmmph, wonder why should I cook for them aru."

"Cook the basics" rice, rice balls, dumplings", replied Hong Kong. "How is Japan, is he coming,too?"

China grimaced, remembering the scar on his back and the one in his heart. "Yes, but we all hurtled someone before, right aru? Looking back, we stay in the past. If we look forward, we are in the future."


	2. North Korea's Angst

" _Ouch, why did you scratch me_ aru?".

 _"Because I'm a cat, meow," the child Hong Kong replied._

Hong Kong chuckled as he helped China with cleaning his room. Sometimes the source of most happiness are from memories.

"You and Japan will sleep in your room," China said. "Me and Macau will sleep in my room, and Vietnam and Taiwan in her room."

"How about North Korea?".

"In the basement, I don't trust him in any of our rooms aru".

Ding dong.

"They are here," Taiwan exclaimed. They all ran to the door and flung it open.

"Konnichiwa", Japan said with a bow. "Genkideska?". As he shook hands with China and Hong Kong, North Korea (with his stern face and side braid) walked into the house.

"Lay Ho," Taiwan greeted.

"Hmmph", North Korea grunted in reply. He strode toward the corridor, face red while bobbing his head.

Taiwan hummed as China cooked rice with dumplings. Soon her humming turned to singing as she started to dance. She felt a negative vibe with little strong arrows hitting piercing through her. She swirled around and made eye contact with North Korea's red face, who was giving her the evil eye.

He walked away, head bobbing.

"So how was your travel aru?" And where are -"

"Don't talk to me," North Korea snapped. He pulled up a wooden chair next to Taiwan and sat in silence. North Korea busied himself in thumb twiddling while Taiwan thought how she was going to lose the ten pounds from her chubby frame.

"Hmmph," North Korea hmmphed. He bended his body into a C shape as he rocked his head while scowling.

Turning his body toward Taiwan, he uttered," Praise be to God, you are oversized." She glared while he glared back, and he got off his chair and went upstairs.

"Did you hear what he said to me Nii-chan?"

"No aru. Should I add soy sauce or wasabi? How about both?"

"I mean he just insulted me and was alway making these hmmph sounds and twiddling his thumbs-"

"Thumb twiddling are for old people aru".

"And he bobs his head."

"That is how Nature made him aru!"

"But why do I feel like he hates me?"

"He hates everyone aru. He hates me, Hong Kong, Macau, Vietnam, EVERYONE. Now time for dinner".

North Korea and Japan stayed for a couple of days before finding an apartment nearby. North Korea didn't talk to Taiwan or Hong Kong while Japan opened up numerous conversations with them.

"Macau and Vietnam are coming aru", China exclaimed. Japan and North Korea were sitting in the living room while Taiwan and Hong Kong were drawing manga.

They came in with slight smiles and open arms. Macau and Vietnam thanked Taiwan and Hong Kong for their handmade meme books and greeted the other Asian nations. They chatted well into the night, and as soon as Japan and North Korea left their low voices turned to hushed whispers.

"Did you see what North Korea was wearing," Macau asked. "So last century, and I could tell he didn't change a bit."

"He didn't even say thank you for the food aru."

"Or sorry for what he did to Macau," Vietnam added.

"What did North Korea do," asked Hong Kong.

"One time me and North Korea were sharing an apartment building with a married couple - wife was pregnant," Macau explained. " A smell was coming from outside, from the paint that was being used for painting a fence outside and North Korea told the husband that I was causing the smell. That I was spraying poison in the air to make the wife miscarry. The husband punched me in the face and said that I was killing a child".

"That is brutal," Hong Kong said.

"I felt something was abnormal with North Korea," Taiwan added.

Vietnam said," I sensed that he was evil."


	3. Nom Nom Nommy

They all went bowling the next day.

Japan drove in his car with North Korea and Hong Kong while China drove with the other nations. They ate breakfast at a cheap restaurant (in Chinese culture it is the oldest who "treats" his guests) that China chose. Later, they rented bowling shoes and bought pizza at the Bowling Plaza.

North Korea looked at Taiwan uncertainly as she was walking toward the shelves with bowling balls. Her cheeks pink and her eyes aglow, she bounced in every step she took.

"Hey, Taiwan," North Korea beckoned her.

"Yes?," replied the nation with raised eyebrows as she walked toward him.

"Have you ever seen a guy eating mixed meat with breast meat and went nom nom nommy?"

"...what?"

"Hmmmph", was the reply as he walked away red faced while bobbing his head.

She strode to the table where China and Vietnam were chatting.

"He talks about things that don't make sense aru...," China pondered after Taiwan told him of the incident.

"We all know he doesn't make sense," Vietnam said. "He also talks and laughs when he is by himself".

"I feel like he is abnormal," Taiwan said.

"We all do too, aru".

"Oh, and also can I have money to buy a soda?"

"Fine aru".

"I love, you Nini."

"I love myself, too aru".


End file.
